covenant_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Boeing
Austrian born and French raised Christopher 'Chris' Boeing was the first member of Squad Longinus to be tested and assigned to training. He is the enthusiastic, often light-hearted pilot of Unit 01, Bulwark. Pre-Exam Christopher was born in Austria in the year of 2019, very shortly before the appearance and assault of the First Invader. Practically an infant at the time, Christopher maintains only disjointed memories of the devastating incident. The resulting chaos forced his family into the rapidly growing refugee camps and, eventually, into France. Not an immense amount is known of Christopher's life prior to Piloting, beyond remarks he has made as to his own nature and his family. What can be gathered is that his general bravery and attitude have been consistent throughout his life, and that prior to the end of his Pilot's Exam, he had middle-of-the-road expectations of his own future. Post-Exam Following his stellar Sync-rates, having scored an overall ninety six percent and landing within the .10 percentile of applications, Christopher was promptly shipped to his extra courses with added Squad Leadership training. A few short weeks following this, he was loaded aboard a plane bound for Germany- upon which he met his first Squad Mate. Mykolas Kaeus was less than impressed with Christopher's generally laid-back and even unintelligent or thick-headed behavior initially, taking to cracking sarcastic or nihilistic remarks about the future of the Squad upon meeting him. When their plane was struck by crossfire resulting from a sudden Invader attack upon the nearby city, however, Christopher was given the chance to display his strengths. He remained level-headed through their crash landing, and even while synchronizing with his Unit without any prior hands-on training- scoring a ninety eight percent, in fact. With little but a quip of advice and a two minutes long briefing in-flight, Christopher was launched into the battlefield. Through an arduous, brutal battle with the Invader, Unit 01 suffered immense damage including the eventual loss of its shield during the prevention of a massive self destruction on the part of the Invader. Christopher surived relatively unscathed, however, and in the following hours of repairs and debriefing, met his final Squadmates. Second Invasion Following the Squad's final introduction to eachother and settlement into their assigned apartment, a large-scale Invasion began to take place. Rapidly, the Arch-Invader leading the Invasion descended through the layers arrayed before it, and utterly annihilated all Pilots and Units in its path. Squad Longinus was assigned as a final line of defence before nuclear detonation was resorted to, and were rapidly sent to suit up and march out to intercept the Arch-Invader. Though initially calm and collected throughout the trapse, and even while closing in on the Arch-Invader, Christopher lost any semblence of his 'cool' that he maintained when Unit 03 engaged the Arch-Invader prior to the Squad forming entirely, and was devastatingly struck down. Further collapsing of his abilities came when Unit 03 went Berserk- and began to adopt the qualities of the First Invader. Christopher, although not visible in his cockpit, suffered something of a minor panic attack at the time. Too afraid to attack and neutralize Unit 03 himself as per the orders the Squad had been given, it took him time to even give Unit 02 the order to do so from a range. Upon Unit 02 managing to neutralize the Berserking Unit 03 without killing its Pilot or even disabling the Unit itself, the Squad was given orders to ascend and make a stand against the practical hail of Invaders caused by the transformation of Unit 03. In the following battle, Christopher gradually regained himself and directed the Squad reasonably. Eventually, enough of his courage had been restored to attempt a brave, albeit stupid, tactic- which paid off immensely. Christopher managed to impale eighteen Invaders upon his shield, and direct the battle such that the Invaders were whiped out in the following moments, with record-breaking performance from Unit 04's Maya as well as Units 03 and 02. Category:Pilots